Anemone
by blyskue
Summary: Kalaupun diberi waktu, akankah kau siap? Bisa kah? Mungkin kah? Berapa waktu yang kau perlukan? Mungkin 1 hari? 1 bulan? 1 tahun? Atau tidak akan pernah? Temani aku menangis, tolong? /One shot/ Read and review please!


**ANEMONE**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, Bawalah Cintaku is Afgan's**

 **SasuSaku**

.

.

.

Harusnya Sasuke dapat melihatnya, semua tanda-tanda yang diberikan Sakura, semua gelagat-gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. Sakuranya, wanita yang telah sah menjadi istrinya 2 bulan ini. Harusnya Sasuke dapat lebih peka, atau lebih vokal dalam perhatiannya. Karena selama ini walaupun Sasuke merasa ada yang ditutup-tutupi oleh istrinya itu, Sasuke tidak pernah dapat mengutarakan kekhawatiran ataupun rasa ingin tahunya.

 _Nanti saja, Sakura pasti akan menceritakannya_.

Itulah yang selalu dikatakan suara dikepalanya ketika sejumput khawatir menggerogoti hatinya. Dan suara itu lah yang membuatnya saat ini kesal setengah mati, membenci, ingin memaki bahkan mengakhiri kehidupan yang bersuara di kepalanya, bahkan dirinya sekalian.

Seandainya saja dia tidak mengikuti kata-kata tersebut, seandainya dia tahu lebih cepat, mungkin dia akan lebih siap menghadapi ini. Mempersiapkan hatinya. Hatinya yang tak lagi utuh karena digerogoti kelamnya masa lalunya. Hatinya yang hampir mati, terlalu kecil untuk menanggung hidupnya yang terlalu besar, yang akhirnya kembali berdenyut. Kembali berwarna dan menyenandungkan lagu musim semi.

Mempersiapkan hatinya untuk kembali hancur berkeping-keping dan membiarkan remahnya terbang dibawa angin.

 _Kalaupun diberi waktu, akankah kau siap? Bisa kah? Mungkin kah? Berapa waktu yang kau perlukan? Mungkin 1 hari? 1 bulan? 1 tahun? Atau tidak akan pernah?_

Dan kini semuanya menjadi jelas. Alasan-alasan bermunculan ke permukaan. Kenapa Sakura berkali-kali menolak lamarannya padahal sudah jelas gadis itu mencintainya.

 _"Maaf Sasuke-kun, a… aku tidak bisa!" hanya kalimat itu yang dijadikan alasan penolakannya diiringi air mata yang menuruni kedua emeraldnya._

Dan itu tidak menjadi alasan bagi Sasuke untuk menyerah. Karena baginya hanya ada Sakura, baik itu di masa lalunya, di masa sekarangnya, maupun di masa yang akan datang. Hanya ada Sakura yang menggenggam jemarinya saat segel Orochimaru menyiksanya, hanya ada Sakura yang menahannya malam itu saat ia akan meninggalkan Konoha, dan hanya ada Sakura yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka setelah semua yang dia lakukan, setelah chidorinya, setelah semua sikap kasar dan penolakannya, tetap senyuman Sakura yang diterimanya. Tetap cinta tanpa pamrih yang diberikan Sakura padanya. Dan itu alasan yang cukup bagi Sasuke untuk memperjuangkannya, memperjuangkan Sakuranya.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura setuju untuk menikahinya.

 _"Bolehkah sekali ini saja aku bersikap egois dengan menikahimu? Baik Sasuke-kun, aku bersedia menikahimu!"_

Harusnya Sasuke juga menyadarinya, saat pertengkaran pertama mereka sebagai suami istri. Saat secara tidak sengaja Sasuke memergoki istrinya sedang meminum pil pengontrol kehamilan. Saat itu karena amarah yang luar biasa menguasainya sehingga dirinya tidak mencari lagi alasan sebenarnya kenapa istrinya melakukan hal tersebut.

 _"Maaf Sasuke-kun, ini hanya… hanya waktu yang tidak tepat untuk memiliki anak."_

Harusnya dirinya sadar bahwa istrinya bukanlah seseorang yang akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan.

Dan ketika Sakura sering pulang larut malam, dengan alasan sibuk dengan klinik barunya, dan keesokan paginya dilalui Sakura dengan memuntahkan isi perutnya dan wajah yang terlihat pucat pasi.

 _"Tidak apa Sasuke-kun, hanya kelelahan saja."_

Selalu seperti itu jawaban Sakura dengan senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya. Dan dengan bodohnya Sasuke mempercayai itu, dengan bodohnya Sasuke tidak mencoba mencari tau alasan yang sebenarnya walau nuraninya sudah mengingatkannya.

Harusnya juga Sasuke menyadarinya dengan melihat Sakura yang tampak makin kurus, terlihat selalu lelah dan rapuh. Kunoichi yang biasanya telihat lebih tegar dari batu itu tampak layu. Rambut merah mudanya tak selebat dulu. Emeraldnya mulai meredup.

 _"Hanya perasaan Sasuke-kun saja, aku hanya kelelahan saja kok."_

Harusnya dirinya tidak percaya ucapan-ucapan istrinya itu begitu saja, harusnya dia lebih mencari tahu, harusnya dia lebih peduli. Harusnya.

Harusnya…

Pagi ini ketika dirinya terbangun tanpa sang istri di sisi, tidak ada firasat apapun yang dirasakannya. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, sang istri akan segera menunjukkan wajah ayu yang lelahnya setelah bekerja semalaman. Sang istri akan segera membangunkannya dan menyiapkannya sarapan sembari bersenandung dan sesekali berkicau tentang apapun yang terlintas di pikiran. Sang istri akan datang dan menghujaninya dengan cinta seperti biasanya.

Tetapi ketika matahari sudah jauh meninggalkan peraduannya, emerald dan pink itu tidak jua muncul. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mengabaikan bisikan di hatinya untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya, malah mengikuti suara di kepalanya yang mendiktenya untuk menunggu, karena istrinya akan selalu datang ke sisinya. Bahkan di saat tak ada yang ingin, atau bahkan di saat dirinya sendiri yang menjauhi dunia, istrinya selalu punya cara untuk tetap melekat di sisinya.

Karena hanya di sisinya lah tempat Sakura harusnya berada.

Karena hanya di sisinya lah tempat yang paling Sakura sukai di dunia.

Hanya di sisinya, tidak ada tempat lain.

Jadi buat apa khawatir, karena Sakura pasti akan pulang.

Pulang kepadanya, kesisinya.

Hingga sebuah ketukan di jendela membuyarkan lamunannya. Seorang anbu mengantarkan pesan dari Rokudaime agar Sasuke segera datang ke kediaman pribadi sang Hokage. Tanpa banyak berpikir Sasuke segera membawa kedua kakinya melangkah.

Namun pemandangan di depan kediaman sang Hokage membuatnya tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk. Membuatnya merasa tiba-tiba tercekat, seolah jantungnya dicengkram hingga melewatkan detakannya. membuatnya merasa tiba-tiba gamang dengan perasaan takut yang perlahan menggerogotinya dari dalam. Dan firasatnya tak pernah salah. Tak pernah. Namun kali ini saja, Sasuke diam-diam berdoa dalam hatinya agar firasatnya ini salah. Semuanya pasti baik –baik saja. Pasti.

Dengan melewati Ino yang terisak dalam pelukan Sai yang meneteskan air mata, serta beberapa orang lainnya yang tidak terlalu Sasuke pedulikan yang juga sudah berderai tangis, Sasuke pun memasuki rumah sang Rokudaime.

Dan disanalah berdiri sahabatnya, matahari kecil yang biasanya selalu terang benderang saat ini tengah menunduk, terisak, dan begitu tidak bersinar seperti seharusnya. Begitu menyadari kehadirannya, sang sahabat segera menengadah. Ketika biru langit dan onyx bertemu, lagi-lagi perasaan takut itu berlipat ganda dan memeluk dirinya begitu erat. Sahabatnya yang selalu punya kata-kata untuk diucapkan hanya menggeleng pelan dengan air mata yang makin tumpah ruah mengaburkan kedua matanya.

Kedua kakinya yang bergetar membawanya makin jauh memasuki ruangan. Hingga kedua netranya menangkap kedua sosok Godaime dan Rokudaime yang berdiri di samping sebuah tempat tidur. Namun yang membuat hatinya mencelos bukanlah karena kedua sosok itu terlihat bergetar karena tangis. Bukan karena kedua sosok yang harusnya paling kuat dan paling tegar itu terlihat rapuh dan siap tumbang pada detik kapan saja.

Tetapi saat melihat istrinya, sang dewi musim seminya, yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, dengan kulit sepucat kapas, dengan nafas yang berat dan tidak beraturan, dengan pandangan emeraldnya yang kosong dan tidak bersinar. Melihat istrinya bagai musim semi yang terjebak di tengah mencekamnya musim dingin membuat suara tersekat di tenggorokannya. Dirinya hanya bisa terpaku menatap kedepan, seperti tiba-tiba terbangun di tengah-tengah mimpi buruk dan tidak tahu manakah mimpi mana kenyataan.

Bahkan ketika sudah berdiri di depan pintu kematian pun, istrinya itu tetap dapat merasakan keberadaannya. Karena secara perlahan bibir pucat istrinya itu membuat sebuah lengkungan yang selalu disukai Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman.

Dengan suara lirih dan sayup-sayup diantarkan angin ke gendang telinganya, istrinya memanggilnya.

 _"Sasuke-kun…"_

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke cuma bisa berdiri terpaku. Berharap agar dia bisa segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Takut kalau dia mendekat mimpi buruk ini akan menjadi nyata. Takut istrinya tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke sisinya.

Ke tempat dimana dia harusnya berada.

 _"Sasuke-kun…"_

Diam.

Tangis yang tertahan di dada. Air mata yang menggenang di belakang kelopak. Hati yang perlahan-lahan membuat sebuah luka menganga yang bertambah lebar seiring berjalannya detik.

 _"Tak inginkah kamu melihatku untuk terakhir kalinya, Sasuke-kun?"_

Dengan langkah yang terseret Sasuke akhirnya bersimpuh di sisi ranjang tempat istrinya berbaring. Tangan kanannya menggenggam jemari sang istri yang terasa dingin, dan tangan kiri yang perlahan memegang pipi sang istri yang juga teraba dingin.

Tetapi tetap tak sedingin hatinya saat ini.

 _"Harusnya aku memang tidak menikahimu saat itu Sasuke-kun, dengan begitu kamu tidak akan menduda dalam usia semuda ini. Lagipula kamu terlalu keras kepala untuk ditolak…"_

Lihatlah, bahkan diujung umurnya pun istrinya tetap menyebalkan. Bahkan disaat malaikat maut sudah bersisian, tetap senyuman yang diberikan kepadanya. Tetap dirinya yang dipikirkannya.

 _"Maafkan keegoisanku yaa Sasuke-kun dengan tidak pernah memberitahumu, aku ingin setidaknya disaat-saat terakhir hidupku ada kamu selalu disisiku tanpa kamu merasa sedih atau khawatir. Karena melihat kamu sedih itu akan membuatku makin hancur…"_

Lihatlah, dengan senyum yang begitu tulus dan tanpa beban yang menghiasi wajah pias istrinya itu, malah membuat hatinya makin terkoyak penuh luka, dicengkram erat diremuk redamkan.

 _"Maafkan aku juga tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan Sasuke-kun. Selain karena tubuhku tidak akan kuat untuk mengandung, kalau kita punya keturunan kamu tidak akan mencoba mencari wanita lain yang bisa menjadi istrimu dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu…"_

Lihatlah, istri bodohnya yang menyebalkan ini, dengan pemikiran gila yang tidak masuk akalnya. Bahkan dengan air mata menggenangi emeraldnya, senyum tetap tak terhapus dari bibirnya.

 _"Berjanjilah padaku Sasuke-kun, untuk mencari wanita lain yang mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya, yang akan bertahan disisimu tidak peduli betapa sulitnya itu, yang akan membesarkan anak-anakmu dengan limpahan kasih sayang, yang sehat dan bisa menemanimu menua bersama…"_

Lihatlah, memangnya dimana lagi dirinya bisa mencari cinta seperti itu. Memangnya bagaimana lagi hatinya bisa mencintai yang lain ketika sosok musim semi itu telah terpatri di seluruh relungnya.

 _"Bahagialah Sasuke-kun, maka aku akan bahagia dimanapun aku berada…"_

Lihatlah, bagaimana dia bisa bahagia ketika cahaya yang meneranginya di kegelapan kini akan meninggalkannya. Selimut yang menghangatkannya di kala dingin, kini akan beranjak dari dekapannya. Penguat di waktu terpuruknya, kini akan menjauh darinya.

 _"Sasuke-kun…"_

 _"Sasuke… kun…"_

 _"A…ku…"_

 _"Mencintaimu…"_

 _"Sasuke-kun…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

sumpah tak ada lagi  
kesempatanku untuk bisa bersamamu  
kini ku tau bagaimana cara ku untuk dapat  
trus denganmu

bawalah pergi cintaku  
ajak kemana pun kau mau  
jadikan temanmu  
temanmu paling kau cinta  
disini ku pun begitu  
trus cintaimu dihidupku  
didalam hatiku  
sampai waktu yang pertemukan  
kita nanti

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
